


Braise

by FleurdEpine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Desire, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleurdEpine/pseuds/FleurdEpine
Summary: Enfermés dans le dortoir vide des Gryffondor, ils s'aiment à leur façon, en secret, avec passion.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Braise

**Author's Note:**

> Alors voilà c'est mon tout premier pwp et je suis très fière d'avoir enfin réussi à sauter le pas ! C'est aussi mon deuxième snack (Snape/Black)
> 
> Et bien j'espère que ça vous plaira et que ça vous excitera autant que moi !
> 
> Un immense merci à Erwan pour la bêta - qui m'a appris notamment que la prostate ne se trouvait pas au fond et qu'on ne pouvait donc pas cogner contre pendant une pénétration :')
> 
> Je vous précise juste que j'ai pris la définition du PWP la plus stricte en écrivant le minimum syndical de contexte. J'aurais pu beaucoup plus développer mais j'ai préféré me centrer sur le sexe.

**Braise**

Il se tient debout maladroitement, incertain, à l’entrée du dortoir. Il n’était jamais venu ici, aucun élève de Serpentard ou d’une autre maison que Gryffondor n’était jamais venu ici. Mais à force de partager mon intimité, il a le droit à quelques privilèges.  
  
Tout Poudlard est à Pré-au-lard, ce qui explique que la chambre soit déserte. Même les plus jeunes sont au parc actuellement tellement il fait un temps magnifique. Seuls quelques travailleurs acharnés se sont cloîtrés. Et nous. Je suis obligé de rester enfermé dans ma chambre tout le week-end à cause d’une fichue retenue. Et je n’ai aucun moyen de tricher : un sort de traçage signale ma localisation à chacun de mes déplacements. Mais c’est tant mieux. Car _il_ a décidé de me tenir compagnie, ou plutôt, j’ai décidé pour lui et il a finalement dit oui.  
  
Maintenant qu’il est ici, difficile de reculer. Pour mener à bien notre plan, je suis allé le chercher devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame en le recouvrant de la cape d’invisibilité — au cas où. Puis je l’ai balancée sous le lit. Maintenant, lui aussi est bloqué ici.  
  
  
Il est face à moi, toujours debout, presque collé à la porte. Je lui intime de se déshabiller, c’est quasiment un ordre, mais ce crétin reste bloqué sur le pas de l’entrée.  
  
  
— T’es sûr que ça craint rien ? me demande-t-il pour la centième fois.  
— T’inquiète. Je les connais bien ces gars-là, quand ils sont à Pré-au-lard c’est pas pour une demi-heure.  
— Mais si jamais ils s’ennuient ?  
— Ils ne s’ennuient jamais.  
— Et s’ils se rendent compte qu’ils ont oublié quelque chose ?  
— Je te dis que ça craint rien. Allez, viens.  
— Mais…  
  
  
Je lui ferme le clapet en engageant ma langue dans sa bouche et comme je m’en doutais, il ne peut pas y résister. Très vite, comme toujours avec lui, l’excitation monte de façon incontrôlée, mon sexe se tend d'emblée. Je ne pensais pas que c’était possible d’être autant excité par une personne. C’est la première fois que je me sens brûler de l’intérieur par un simple toucher, par l’idée même de ses mains sur mes hanches, la première fois que j’ai l’impression que je vais mourir si l’on ne couche pas ensemble tout de suite, la première fois, et il fallait que ce soit lui.  
  
  
Je sens qu’il se détend dans notre embrassade et je m’empresse de déboutonner sa chemise. « Attends » souffle-t-il, je n’attends pas, je suis déjà trop bouillant, j’ai besoin de sentir sa peau nue contre la mienne. Sinon, il est bien possible que je crève. Et tant pis si c’est lui.  
  
  
« Attends » répète-t-il et cette fois il me pousse plus franchement. « Laisse-moi me déshabiller. Je préfère déposer mes habits dans un coin au cas où ils surgiraient. Déshabille-toi de ton côté toi aussi ».  
  
  
C’est la douche froide. Je suis frustré, et surtout, je suis irrité. Bien qu’en réalité, je sois plus frustré qu’irrité. Mais pourquoi donc faut-il qu’il s’en inquiète encore alors que, pour ma part, le désir est plus fort que le reste ? Je lui ai dit et répété qu’il n’avait rien à craindre. Mais si ça peut le rassurer, soit. Je me déshabille en moins de deux, fou d’impatience à l’idée de reprendre nos baisers là où on les a laissés. Mais je me relève et il n’est pas prêt. « Dépêche ». Au fond c’est une supplication, mais je la fais paraître comme un ordre. « Allonge-toi dans le lit, j’arrive », rétorque-t-il.  
  
  
Je soupire mais m’exécute. Dans quelques minutes il sera auprès de moi et je pourrais enfin redevenir vivant. Respirer à nouveau l’odeur enivrante de son corps et soulager ma fougue. En attendant, j’observe sa peau si pâle qui fait monter la fièvre au fur et à mesure qu’elle se dévoile. Sur son cou repose encore la trace de nos ébats passés. De larges marques violettes ont coloré le blanc. Je me ravis à l’idée de reprendre la peinture dans quelques instants. Le cou est sa zone érogène préférée - quoique ce soit loin d’être la seule. Mon sexe a encore augmenté de volume si c’est possible, alors que je ne fais que fantasmer. Il ne lui reste plus que son caleçon. Plus qu’un dernier obstacle entre le supplice et l’extase. Quelques poils pubiens émergent au niveau du bas-ventre, présage d’un plaisir à venir. Merlin, je me retiens de gémir. Même si, tout nu, c’est pas vraiment l’homme idéal, ce type me fait un effet démesuré. Enfin, putain, sa bite est libérée. Elle est aussi dure que la mienne et ça me soulage qu’il soit dans la même détresse que moi. Je me retiens pour ne pas me lever et lui sauter dessus. C’est difficile mais je m’en sors bien.  
  
  
Il plie délicatement ses habits qu’il dépose au pied de mon lit — au cas où, comme il dit. Je fixe mon regard sur sa verge longue et fine, que j’aime plus que de raison. L’envie folle me prend de la sucer, je ne l’ai encore jamais fait. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais. Mais l’idée commence à germer et à me tenter.  
  
  
— Voilà, indique-t-il une fois qu’il a fini de tout arranger.  
— Allez, grouille.  
  
  
  
Je n’en peux plus. Merlin je n’en peux plus, je n’ai qu’une hâte : mordre son cou jusqu’au sang et m’enfoncer entre ses reins. Je suis un homme simple et cette seule idée m’obsède. Dans mon cerveau il n’y a plus de place que pour lui, rien que lui. Lui et sa bite, et son cou, et ses tétons pointés, et ses gémissements incontrôlés, et sa bouche contre la mienne, et sa langue autour de mon gland, lui dans un milliard de positions toutes aussi bandantes les unes que les autres. Bordel, il faut que je me contienne.  
  
  
Il s’assoit sur le lit. Il est si proche de moi, j’en tremble presque. Nous ne nous sommes pas encore touchés mais l’électricité entre nous suffit à nous faire frissonner. Il dépose une main frémissante contre mon torse et c’est la sensation la plus belle que je n’ai jamais expérimentée. Sa main, délicate et vacillante, caresse mon ventre sous tous les angles, de la poitrine à l’aine et je ne réfrène pas mes soupirs. Mais si la sensation de sa main contre ma peau est une délivrance, elle est aussi une torture. J’en veux plus, beaucoup plus. Je me retiens de le tirer férocement à moi. Je me retiens de précipiter les choses, d’afficher mon enthousiasme, de lui dévoiler ma fragilité. On se déteste trop pour ça. Actuellement on trouve un compromis dans le sexe et uniquement dans le sexe. En dehors de ça c’est nada, on n’échange jamais nos pensées ni nos espoirs, on ne s’aime pas et c’est très bien comme ça.  
  
  
Tout aussi doucement qu’il m’a caressé, il vient s’allonger sur moi. Cette opération me parait infiniment longue mais elle est aussi d’une sensualité inouïe. Sa bouche guette si près de la mienne que nos souffles se mêlent, finalement, il m’embrasse. Et je sais alors ce qu’est le paradis, je ne vois pas ce qu’il pourrait exister de meilleur au monde que cela.  
  
  
Notre baiser s’éternise et s’enflamme progressivement. Au départ, ses lèvres effleuraient à peine les miennes et c’était déjà galvanisant, maintenant les langues, et même les dents, viennent se mêler à l’étreinte. C’est un véritable carnage. Notre union est si passionnée qu’on en oublie de respirer, bien que cet acte ne me paraisse plus nécessaire tant que ce petit con est auprès de moi. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je réalise que c’est peut-être le sien qui tambourine contre le mien. Enfin, son premier gémissement. J’échange nos positions.  
  
  
En me redressant un peu je l’observe mieux. Devant moi, une avalanche de possibilités qui m’appellent. Je le connais par cœur, son corps. J’y ai passé des heures, dessus, à l’étudier, à l’examiner, à le dévorer. Je l’explore pourtant comment s’il était une merveille nouvelle. Du moins j’y mets tout mon entrain, autant parce que je le trouve fascinant que pour faire durer le plaisir et le torturer lui aussi, un petit peu. Son corps ne demande qu’à être baisé et choyé. Il ne faut pas me prier.  
  
  
Je m’empare de son cou avec une rapidité qui moi-même m’inquiète. Je pourrais me maîtriser mais il faut que je me transforme en vampire assoiffé. J’embrasse, je suce, je mords avec un enthousiasme indécent. J’inscris mes marques sur sa peau, repassant sur des zones déjà bien tyrannisées par ma fièvre passée. Mais ça l’exalte d’autant plus, il est tellement habité qu’il se tortille dans tous les sens.  
  
  
— Oh putain Black.  
  
  
Quand je le fais gémir ou pire, quand il sort des gros mots par ma faute, je suis sans dessus-dessous, c’est la preuve ultime qu’il lâche prise et qu’il s’abandonne totalement à ce que je lui fais subir. J’aime voir le type le plus maîtrisé et le plus merdeux que je connaisse capituler sans rien n’y pouvoir. C’est ma petite victoire personnelle. Et c’est putain de renversant.  
  
  
Abandonnant mon tourment, je continue dans la conquête de son corps et m’attarde cette fois sur ses tétons qui réclament, non qui exigent, à être malmenés. Je les mordille jusqu’à entendre de nouveaux cris difficilement contenus. Puis ma langue descend jusqu’à son bas-ventre. Je m’arrête là, le privant d’un bonheur plus grand. Il grogne, j’esquisse un sourire. Retrouvant ma place initiale, j’entoure son visage entre mes mains et lui chuchote au creux de l’oreille :  
  
  
— Ça fait du bien d’être dans un lit pour une fois, hein ?  
— Oui, oui, mais t’es SÛR qu’ils vont pas débarquer ?  
— Oh ta gueule Rogue.  
  
  
Pour bien lui faire comprendre que je suis sérieux, je m’empare à nouveau de ses lèvres avec toute la bestialité dont je suis capable. Ses reins entament une danse machinalement, se soulèvent et se baissent au rythme de nos baisers enflammés. J’accompagne son mouvement et, dans une parfaite fusion, nos corps se donnent l’un à l’autre avec dévouement et convoitise. Nous faisons l’amour sans le faire mais c’est comme si nous le faisions vraiment. C’est encore mieux, encore plus puissant. Je suis tellement transporté que je pose ma bouche contre son oreille pour lui murmurer des encouragements. « Oui. Comme ça. Continue. ». Je gémis ; lui aussi.  
  
Je sens sa sueur qui se mélange à la mienne. Nos chairs sont collantes et collées l’une à l’autre. Bientôt, quand je serai en lui, nous ne ferons plus qu’un, je le sais. C’est arrivé trop de fois déjà pour que je l’ignore. J’ai cessé de l’embrasser mais je continue le va-et-vient dans une parfaite harmonie avec lui. Nos deux érections se frottent et c’est comme si je volais dans les airs, rien ne sera jamais à la hauteur de cette sensation précise. Il plisse les yeux et fait tomber sa tête en arrière, submergé par le plaisir.  
  
  
Craignant de ne pas tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme, j’enfonce mes doigts entre ses lèvres qu’il a ouvertes allègrement. Il reprend ses esprits et dirige son regard droit dans le mien en même temps qu’il suce index et majeur. C’est sidérant, l’image est sidérante, il cherche à me provoquer et ça fonctionne. Plus que sidérante, l'image est absolument érotique et, pour me retenir de jouir, je me dois de reprendre le contrôle de la situation en tirant sa tignasse de façon à ce qu’il se redresse. Il grimace mais se laisse faire, occupé à maltraiter mes doigts. Il se donne tellement à la tâche que ça commence à me faire mal mais je le lui rends bien. Quand je pense à ce que sa langue experte est capable de faire à ma verge, je frissonne et retire mes doigts pour les planter dans son dos, pour l’empoigner de toute ma fureur et lui rendre exultation et douleur.  
  
  
« J’en peux plus », réussis-je à formuler. Il me presse d’enchaîner. « C’est bon, vas-y je t’en prie ». Quand il me supplie ainsi, c’est ma dernière résistance qui s’effondre.  
  
  
J’enfonce alors mes deux doigts bien trempés par sa salive et un lubrifiant que j’ai ajouté dans le feu de l’action, à l’intérieur de son anus si accueillant. Ça rentre assez facilement, c’est presque comme s’il les aspirait en lui et qu’il en redemandait déjà. Faut dire que ça fait bien une vingtaine de fois que je le prends par là. Et l’excitation semble l’avoir totalement détendu. Je suis sûr que je pourrais le baiser à sec. Mais pas tout de suite, pas encore, j’aime le torturer mais j’ai aussi un élan protecteur envers lui que je ne saurais expliquer.  
  
  
Il pousse un soupir une fois que mes doigts se sont bien enfoncés. Ses poils se sont hérissés et c’est à ce moment précis, chaque fois ça ne manque pas, qu’il se transforme en animal, qu’il envoie valser les bonnes manières et la pudeur. Il se fout désormais d’être incorrect. Ses ongles crochus s’agrippent à mon dos, encore plus profondément que les miens tout à l’heure, et il me griffe, il s’accroche à moi comme à un trésor, il me tire les cheveux pour m’attirer à lui et mordiller mes lèvres, et il gigote dans tous les sens, pendant que de nouveaux doigts le pénètrent de plus en plus loin. Ses frétillements me rendent fou. Ça y est, je suis fichu.  
  
  
— T’es prêt ? je chuchote contre ses lèvres, en le regardant droit les yeux et en calmant sa cadence.  
  
  
Il reprend possession de lui petit à petit et alors, mes doigts en lui et ma bouche contre la sienne lui provoque des vibrations, qui me contaminent à mon tour. Ce que je vis avec lui est surréel. Je ne crois pas que ce soit normal de ressentir tout cela, parfois je me demande s’il ne m’a pas jeté un sort, fait boire de l’Armotensia ou je ne sais quoi. Il me fait signe de la tête que oui, il est prêt, en me perçant du regard, si bien que ça me retourne l’estomac. Alors je ne me retiens plus. J’introduis mon sexe entre ses fesses et pousse doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal.  
  
  
Quand ma bite est entièrement dans son cul, je ne retiens plus un râle presque effrayant tant la sensation est exquise. Lui aussi pousse des cris de plus en plus puissants à chaque nouveau coup de boutoir. Nous nous regardons tout le long avec émotion et incertitude. Qu’est-ce qui nous arrive ? Je ne sais pas, je ne le comprends pas, je sais juste que je suis mieux ici que n'importe où ailleurs, à l’intérieur de lui, les yeux plongés dans les siens, nos mains qui se touchent, et parfois nos lèvres qui se frôlent, qui ne vont pas jusqu’au bout, qui se jouent les unes des autres, ce qui est encore plus stimulant.  
  
  
Dans ce moment de communion parfaite, notre passion est totale. Animé par cette même transe, Rogue accélère le rythme et prend des initiatives. J’adore lorsqu’il me dirige et me donne cette impression de domination, ça m’électrise. Ses mains empoignent mon cul avec possessivité et orientent mes mouvements. Merde. Je me surprends à en réclamer plus et hurler ma soif de lui. C’est indécent. Mais je suis encore plus épris lorsqu’il prend les choses en charge comme il le fait là. J’aurais presque envie qu’il me bouscule et récupère la place du dessus mais il n’en a pas besoin. Ses prunelles me contrôlent déjà.  
  
  
Tout du long on ne change pas de position. Je demeure au-dessus de lui et nos regards ne se détournent jamais. D’habitude on expérimente mais aujourd’hui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j’ai envie de rester en missionnaire, de le contempler jusqu’au bout, de scruter chacune de ses réactions, chacun de ses cris émoustillés. Je veux le voir se tordre de bonheur et de douleur. Me détacher de cette image me serait pénible.   
  
  
Il y a comme un silence religieux désormais tant nous sommes absorbés l’un par l’autre, et chacun par nos propres sensations, tant tout cela dépasse l’entendement. Ce moment dure longtemps, assez pour que je me décide à accélérer la cadence et à réclamer de nouveaux cris de sa part.  
  
  
— Tu aimes ? demandé-je en le pilonnant.  
  
  
Mais il est trop abasourdi par ce changement brutal dans le tempo pour répliquer.  
  
  
— Réponds-moi Rogue, tu aimes ce que je te fais ?  
  
  
J’insiste. J’insiste. J’ai besoin d’insister.  
  
  
— O…Oui  
— Alors dis-le moi putain, dis-le moi.  
— Merde, Black, tu me fais du bien, ça te va ? Aaah.  
  
  
Un nouveau cri, un nouveau coup de reins. Je sors ma bite et la rentre pour la lui mettre encore plus profond comme si je voulais l’ouvrir en deux. Lorsque je le pénètre de nouveau, je prends soin de stimuler sa prostate avec mon gland. Il roule des yeux et j’atteins le point de non-retour. Mes testicules cognent contre ses fesses à de nombreuses reprises après cela et je suis possédé d’unefièvre indomptable.  
  
  
— Oh putain Rogue. Je t’…  
  
  
Je m’arrête au bon moment, sauvé par mon extase qui me coupe le souffle. Je ne le dis pas. Je ne le dirai pas. Il ne le faut pas. Je suis fou amoureux de lui en cet instant précis mais ce n’est que le plaisir qui me fait cette impression-là. Pas son regard noir de braise qui me donne envie de l’embrasser jusqu’à la mort, pas ses petits cris adorables qui pourraient me faire jouir sans qu’il n’ait besoin de rien faire d’autre - uniquement ça : les entendre, et je suis groggy -, surtout pas son cou plein des suçons que je lui ai administrés comme une punition tout à l’heure, pas sa vulnérabilité qui m’apparaît soudain et me touche en plein cœur, non, ce n’est rien de tout cela. Même si, à la vérité, je n’ai jamais été aussi bien en présence d’un autre corps nu près du mien, sur le mien, dans le mien. Même si Severus Rogue est le meilleur coup qui existe en ce bas monde. Ça n’a pas de sens et je ne l’aime pas.  
  
  
— Tu ? reprend-il, presque les larmes aux yeux que lui provoque le plaisir.  
  
  
Je meurs d’envie de le hurler, surtout en ce moment, mais je sais pertinemment que je vais le regretter. Et même si mon cerveau a perdu une part de sa réflexion dans l’action, il est assez éveillé pour concevoir que ce n’est pas une bonne idée. Mais étouffépar la jouissance, je ne peux me résoudre à le laisser sans réponse.  
  
  
— Je te veux, finis-je par articuler du mieux que je peux. Tu m’excites tellement, tu n’as pas idée.  
— Toi aussi tu m’excites Si… Sirius.  
  
  
Je note l’emploi du prénom. Je bande tellement que ça me fait mal. Je prie pour que la délivrance arrive et en même temps je veux la retarder à tout prix, je veux profiter de lui le plus longtemps possible.  
  
  
— Oh bordel, qu’est-ce que tu m’excites. Qu’est-ce que t’es sexy quand tu prends ton pied. Merlin tu me rends fou.  
  
  
Il est sur le point de jouir. Moi aussi, mais lui va venir, je le sens. Et je le veux. Je veux qu’il vienne avant moi. Je veux lui faire ce plaisir-là.  
  
  
— Ah Sirius ! Continue, c’est trop bon.  
  
  
J’ai si mal à l’abdomen, je l’aime.  
Il faut que je le livre à l’orgasme. Sinon c’est une torture. Je ne veux plus le torturer, je veux le chérir et l’aimer comme la créature la plus précieuse de ce monde. Je mets ma main autour de son sexe et le branle tout en lui susurrant des mots à l’oreille, en faisant un effort surhumain pour me concentrer.  
  
« Severus »  
  
Il explose et relâche tout dans un cri si fiévreux qu’on dirait qu’il agonise. Ma main et son torse sont plein de son sperme. Il m’attire contre lui et m’embrasse jusqu’à me faire mal mais ça n’a pas d’importance, je n’ai toujours pas joui et me trouve dans un état second alors, la douleur, elle ne me touche pas.  
  
  
Je continue mes coups de reins passionnés. Je sens que je suis proche, que je vais bientôt le rejoindre dans l’eldorado. Exténué, il m’encourage malgré tout, il reprend la cadence en me dévisageant avec insolence. Et, pour me faire atteindre l’orgasme, il m’ordonne d’un ton sans appel : « Jouis ». Alors j’obéis.

* * * * *

  
  
Nous nous calmons, petit à petit nos respirations reprennent un rythme normal.  
Il est prêt à s’en aller mais je le retiens contre moi.  
  
  
— Tu restes.  
  
  
Il ne dit rien mais visiblement il est décontenancé. Je comprends bien, ce n’est pas dans nos habitudes de s’éterniser après l’acte, de se donner de la douceur et de se laisser reposer dans une étreinte. Mais aujourd’hui je m’en moque, je n’en peux plus de feindre l’indifférence. Je tourne son visage de façon à ce qu’il soit face à moi et je l’embrasse avec tendresse. En même temps, mes mains sur son dos le caressent.  
  
  
— Reste, je répète.  
— D’accord.  
  
  
Je suis étonné qu’il capitule mais pas moins satisfait. Je le remercie d’un doux et langoureux baiser. J’ai besoin de sa présence. Je ne veux pas rester seul dans ce dortoir, je déteste la solitude, je veux passer le week-end entier en sa compagnie.  
  
  
— Black ?  
— Ah. Ce n’est plus Sirius, donc. Oui ?  
— Qu’est-ce que… est-ce que ça change quelque chose ?  
— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
— C’est la première fois que tu me demandes de rester.  
  
  
C’est vrai. J’hésite. Je pourrais changer le cours de notre relation peut-être, si j’en avais envie, mais je suis perdu.  
  
  
— Je ne sais pas. Je trouvais ça brutal de se quitter d’un coup. Et puis, on a un lit, autant en profiter. En plus je suis bloqué ici, j’aimerais que tu me tiennes compagnie.  
  
  
Je crois l’entendre dire « Ah d’accord c’est ça ». Nous restons quelques instants silencieux, à simplement se câliner comme un couple après l’amour  
  
  
— Rogue ?  
— Quoi ?  
— C’est quoi notre futur après ça ? Tu la vois comment notre relation ?  
  
  
Il redresse sa tête et me regarde longuement.  
  
  
— Je ne sais pas. Tu la vois comment, toi ?  
— Je ne sais pas.  
  
  
Je m’en veux de ma lâcheté, si atypique pourtant, mais en même temps je suis réellement paumé.  
  
  
— J’ai plus envie de faire semblant de te détester, finis-je par lâcher, enfin honnête avec moi-même.  
  
  
Ça veut dire, d’une certaine façon, que je l’aime bien, si je ne peux plus me résoudre à le détester. J’espère qu’il le comprend. Je constate qu’il le comprend. Il considère ma remarque quelques secondes. De mon côté, je redoute autant sa réponse que son absence de réponse.  
  
  
— Moi non plus.  
  
  
On se prend la main doucement. Un nouveau silence nous berce en même temps que nos deux mains se caressent.  
  
  
— Tu vas vraiment rester là tout le week-end ? demande-t-il au bout d’un moment.  
— Oui, j’ai pas trop le choix.  
— Sirius Black obligé de rester enfermer tout seul dans sa chambre, on aura tout vu.  
— Mais tu reviendras demain hein ?  
— Peut-être.  
— T’as intérêt, sinon je t’enferme ici avec moi.  
  
  
Je ne serai pas dérangé par l’idée.  
  
  
— N’oublie pas que tes _camarades_ seront bientôt de retour.  
— Je les ferai partir.  
— Et s’ils débarquent quand même ? C’est pas comme si c’était les personnes les plus obéissantes qui existent.  
— Ro, ta gueule Rogue.  
— Je t’emmerde Black.  
  
  
Tout finit comme ça a commencé, finalement c’est parfait. Nous restons allongés l’un à côté de l’autre, les mains toujours entremêlées, la respiration irrégulière, le cœur encore battant, et un immense sourire sur nos visages. 

**Author's Note:**

> Vous aussi vous avez chaud là ? Allez, dites-moi, je vous ai convaincu svp, vous les shippez Sirius et Severus maintenant ?!
> 
> Merci pour votre lecture ♥


End file.
